


AKA Crossroads

by daisherz365



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, post season 2 jessica jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Jessica Jones walking into a bar in the middle of the day is normal, finding The Punisher at one enjoying a burger not so much. [Post s2 JJ]





	AKA Crossroads

Jessica Jones didn’t need anyone else to care about. It had only given her one more headache to add to the books. In the past couple months she had found her mother alive, lost her mother to her addict best friend/adopted sister who had killed her as a means of protecting her - she didn’t need her or anyone’s protection for that matter but no one asked her before doing shit, did they? 

 

No. 

 

It’s why it was kind of humorous for her to run into a man known as The Punisher. He was supposedly dead, still. Didn’t look like it to her. He only gave her a nod in recognition as she sat near him at the bar where he was eating a burger in the middle of the day.

 

Huh. 

 

She ignored him for awhile, drinking a few shots to try to ignore the world. He left her alone. It was good. She liked to drink in peace if she could help it. 

 

Something about him suddenly popping up in one of her mainstays kept bothering her though. So before leaving to actually work on a case or maybe go see Oscar and the kid, she called out to him. “Hey dumbass.”

 

Frank Castle didn’t immediately turn but he did know that she had to be talking to him. In the middle of the day there were only a few people inside a bar drinking. He liked their burgers. Had a good list of liquor too if he needed that sort of thing. Today he was just hungry and it was nearby. 

 

He heard her boots before he smelt her breath next to him. She was fast, he had heard that about her. “Hey. Castle.” She was slightly louder than before.

 

He turned and shot her a look. 

 

She laughed at him. He had never got that reaction before. “Is that supposed to scare me?” She paused hopping up to sit on the stool next to him. She stole one of the fries remaining on his plate. “I’m hard to scare. But you being in the same bar doesn’t sit well with me. So why are you here?”

 

“Good food.” He stated although he knew she probably didn’t believe him. It was a stupid excuse but it was the truth. That, and he promised to wait for someone to get off of work before doing anything stupid. He hadn’t planned anything out yet. But the day was still going on. Depended on what idiots were around him. 

 

Right now he didn’t have any. Jessica Jones had a reputation but that didn’t bother him much. He had one too. 

“Really? You come to a bar at,” She paused to yank her phone out of her back pocket, “2 PM to get something to eat?” She shrugs. “I’m not one to judge.”

 

He was quiet. He didn’t have much to say to her. 

 

But, that bothered her. “You still in business?” She tried. 

 

“I’m working, sure.”

 

“You know what I mean. Bang bang, and all that shit. Haven’t heard anything in a few months about your name.”

 

“Sound like you care, Jessica.” He wasn’t serious but it had clearly hit a nerve by the scoff that came out of her. 

 

“Nah. I’m kind of over that at this point.”

 

That gave him pause. Not much. But it was something worth noting if they ended up in this place again. Bars were a funny place for conversation between two people in their line of business. She’s a P.I., he was something close to a sniper. He had many tools of trade but that’s the one he was known for best. Bullets in bodies. He had been a couple months though. 

 

“Somebody piss you off?” He said as he called for his bill. He’d be sticking around here but he was pretty much done eating. He slightly nudged the rest of his fries in her direction. 

 

“Who hasn’t? You’re talkative. Weird.” She mumbled over chewing a few more sliced potatoes. It was unsightly.

 

“So are you.” He commented with a smirk.

 

Jessica rolled her eyes, she didn’t know what the big deal was with him. He seemed calm to her. Sure he was built like he could probably take you out with his bare hands but so is Luke Cage and he was a sweetheart. She couldn’t call Castle that though, it didn’t match him. Plus, she didn’t really know him. Stories were stories, even Trish who she wasn’t planning to talk to ever again if she could help it would agree could be fabricated. 

 

“So what are you really doing here? Aren’t you a wanted man?” That was the last thing she heard anyhow. Things changed, people did too - a lesson was continuing to learn over and over again. 

 

“Waiting for a friend. You got some of those right? Or are you always like this?” He wasn’t trying to be an asshole but with everything Jessica had endured lately she really almost wanted to deck him. Just a little bit. 

“Funny. Not really. People keep doing shit that pisses me off. I think I’m good here. On my own.” 

 

Frank could have been quiet. It would save him a breath or two but if Curtis, Micro or Karen were with him he imagined they would have said something or nudged him into saying something. “I used to think that too. That lone wolf shit gets old. People are fucking idiots Jones but not everyone is gonna screw you over.”   
  


“You gotta hard on or something? That’s too preachy even for someone like you.”

 

He let out a whistle. “I lost my family too ya know. Both of them. Well, I still got Curtis. He’s still my brother - war buddy, right-hand man well the one who wasn’t involved in my family’s murder - and other people too. The ones that don’t care too much that I went on a murderous rampage to quell the anger that that shit left me with.”

 

“Damn.” She laughs a little. “We got a little in common there. I can’t kill the one person I should want to for killing my mom.”

 

“The blonde?” He guessed. He knew that she was involved with that radio host lady. Siblings if not by blood. It was the only answer that made sense.

 

Jessica ordered another drink in answer. “Can’t help you there.” He mumbled. “That’s some rough shit.”

 

“You’re telling me.” She tips back the tumbler of whiskey she orders. 

 

Maybe he felt bad or maybe he decided he wanted a drink because soon he had a cold beer in front of him and Jessica was telling him about the insanity that was her life. Ending it at least on a slight high note. “At least I got Oscar and the kid, I guess. They’re nice.”

 

“Focus on that.” He told her. 

 

“Jesus. Getting advice from a man who has killed more people to me.” She paused. “Eh, I’ll take it.”

 

Karen Page thought the sight of Frank drinking with Jessica Jones to be more funny than surprising. She almost didn’t approach them. It looked like he was enjoying himself. That was rare for him these days but she would count this as a good thing. 

 

When she told him a few weeks later that they were meeting up again for drinks she didn’t say much. She just shook her head. 

 

He needed more friends. 

 

“How’s the blonde?” Jessica asks, she likes Karen. She’s honest and can drink her under the table if she’s having a shit week. 

 

“Busy. How’s yours?”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re buying the first six rounds.” 

 

Frank doesn’t bat an eye. He’s gotten used to Jessica evading. People cope how they want to. He can’t judge anyone. 

 

She only gets to the third round before she tells him why she actually called him there. “I could use a hand.”

 

He’s silent and this time Jessica is actually nervous about it. He doesn’t share too often but she knows he’s been trying to stay low profile for some reason. He never quite answered her about the being dead part. Sure a seedy bar in the middle of the day isn’t very public but hanging around her is like a siren going off. 

 

“What for?”

 

She smiles a little. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re home to kiss the girl.”

 

He rolls his eyes. 

 

“No dirty work. I just need your brain.”

 

“Famous last words.” He chuckles.

 

Jessica is a no bullshit type of woman. He respects it on a level that he rarely gets the chance to experience. If he has to get back in slow, he supposes this is the best way to do it. 

 

As promised she does make sure that he gets back to Karen’s for dinner. When she asks him how it went he’s honest. “I helped her with a case. No killing. Just info.”

 

Karen isn’t worried, just curious. She knows it’s a step. He couldn’t stay this way forever even if it’ll keep him out of trouble. Jessica Jones is a different brand of trouble but Karen likes her. 

 

She nods in understanding. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by me finishing season 2 of Jessica Jones which I'm conflicted on but it did give me a muse to finally put these two faves together, [also Jon's comments about wanting Jessica in The Punisher I'M ALL ABOUT THAT]. It was my first time writing Jessica so I'd love to know what you thought. Also if anyone wants to prompt me to write more JJ + Punisher friendship stuff I wouldn't be opposed. 
> 
> prompt me [here](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/ask) or buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sincerelydayyy) in support if you want?


End file.
